


the foxes, as seen through social media

by bloodysparkles



Series: aftg social media au [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Social Media, Twitter, i don't have twitter so excuse any formatting mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysparkles/pseuds/bloodysparkles
Summary: Assorted social media snapshots of people's reactions to the Foxes!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: aftg social media au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549417
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	the foxes, as seen through social media

Showing all posts in:  _ exy _

**susan loves lillie💕 ** @ lazysusan

i heard that some exy players came out as the second public lgbtq pro-exy couple or something?? good for them!

**three blind mice in a trench coat ** @ undeadtrinkets

My mom is yelling at the TV over her Exy game or something and literally all I can hear is her screaming about some rando scoring a point with his left hand. I don’t understand what the big deal is. 

**somebody help me ** @ understandablyupset33

Theres a sportsball game on the tv in the waiting room @ my dentists and theres a guy on the orange team who looks like an eboy lmao

**girlfriend ** @ batsinhats

who the fuck is neil josten

_ No more posts _

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is all but lets be honest, no one cares enough about sports to give a shit about exy. if aftg was happening in real life literally almost no one on twitter or tumblr or anything would care enough to actually ship anybody. 
> 
> inspiration for the fic: canigetuhhhnap's post on tumblr (i cant find the link)
> 
> EDIT: apparently there are people who are invested in sports fandoms. my apologies to you, but im sticking to my statement lol


End file.
